


Found Out

by Channie08



Series: Nct hurt/comfort stuff [3]
Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Aged Up NCT Dream, Cute Huang Ren Jun, Dom Na Jaemin, Homophobia, Hurt Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mafia NCT, Multi, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channie08/pseuds/Channie08
Summary: Donghyuck's mother finds out the truth.





	Found Out

"Mr.Lee, one of your clients is waiting for you in your office." Says the CEO's secretary, Park Jisung. 

The older man nods his head while asking, "Which one is it today?" 

Jisung shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Not to sure, they were covered head to toe. Maybe Mr.Na, he likes his privacy." 

At that, Mr.Lee thanks his secretary and proceeds to walk towards his office, pushing the door open to see a figure sitting in his chair. 

"This isn't very professional coming from you, now is it?" Questions the tall CEO, staring down at the male in his chair. 

A small sob is heard and a small cry of, "Jeno I need help..." 

Jeno immediately goes and lifts the boy up before taking his place and putting the boy in his lap. "Hyuckie what's wrong baby?" 

"M-My mom found out! She's trying to expose us and murder me!" Cries the small boy.

Taking a deep breathe, Jeno hugged the boy to his chest before grabbing his phone and calling his client and other boyfriend. 

"Baby? What's up?" Questioned the client, confused as to why he was being called.

Sighing, Jeno said, "I have a job for you, Donghyuck is here but I need all three of you here before anything can happen."

"I'll be there in five minutes." And that was the last Jeno heard before the call was ended. 

He then stood up with the sobbing boy, walking to the door on the other side of his desk. When he opened the door, he quickly the lights on and was welcomed with his private room. He had the room incase he had to spend the night at work. 

Jeno carefully set Donghyuck across from him on his bed and asked, "Baby, what do you want us to do about your mom?" 

Looking up and into Jeno's eyes he stutters out, "I-I want her gone. For g-good." 

Shocked, Jeno says, "Are you sure about this Donghyuck?" 

Nodding, the boy mumbles, "She killed my father and is trying to hurt us... It's what she deserves."

As soon as the words were said, the two boys heard the office door slam open.

"We're in here!" Shouts Jeno, pulling Donghyuck into his lap.

Soon two more boys come into the private room, "Baby, are you okay?" Says the slightly taller one. 

Donghyuck shrugs and then Jeno says, "His mom found out, everything. She is trying to expose us and kill Donghyuck. Can you take care of her baby?" 

"Wait, is Hyuckie okay with you killing her?!" The other boy questions worriedly.

Smiling slightly, Donghyuck says, "Junnie it was my idea... She needs to be gone..." 

Renjun sighs but nods. The other boy nods as well, and then says, "Okay, I'll go take care of her and I'll be back to cuddle with all three of you babies. Okay?" 

"Thank you Nana, I love you and be careful, okay? She's dangerous..." Jeno mumbles, hugging the younger boy, smushing Donghyuck into both of their chests. 

A small giggle is heard and then another pair of arms is wrapped around the group. Jaemin looks to see Renjun being held by Donghyuck around the waist.

"J-Junnie I want smooches!!" Donghyuck whines, moving from the group hug. Only to pull Renjun down on the bed and straddling him to pepper kisses on his face. 

Jeno smiles at his two boys before he pulls Jaemin into a kiss. The younger boy smiles into the kiss as he pulls away and says, "I'm gonna go, I'll be back soon."

He then kisses the other two boys head before he walks out of the room, a glare settling on his face. Jeno sighs softly, and turns to the two cuddling boys. They both look at him before they tackle him into cuddling. 

They all lay quietly in the bed, slowly falling into a dream filled sleep, pulling each other closer as they drift off. Jeno, in the middle of them all, pulls the younger two closer to his sides, silently kissing their temples.

A few hours later, Jaemin walks into the room, smiling at the sight of his three boys asleep. He then climbs onto the big bed, next Donghyuck, and kisses his cheek before drifting to sleep by his lovers.


End file.
